Niko, How Did You Become a Pirate?
by LinksTetra
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Tetra's lovable swabbie, Niko, became a pirate? Well, I think it's time that you found out.
1. Chapter 1: Poop Deck

AN: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this. This is my first story posted on and I'm very excited! I wanted to write something about Niko because I think he's extremely awesome and funny! A lot of people don't like the tests he makes you do, but honestly I've always loved doing them. Without Niko's tests you wouldn't know how to use the Grappling Hook! So, he has a purpose! (Plus, it's fun to lock him in the ship. XD) Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda franchise, or any of the characters in this story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Poop Deck**

Aryll sat on a barrel watching Niko scrub the decks.

"Hey Niko! You missed a spot!" Zuko yelled from the crow's nest.

"Haha, very funny!" Niko sniped back.

"No, really you did. Senza thew a whole pile of bait while you weren't looking." Mako said pointing to a flock of seagulls feasting on the bait.

"Awe great!" Niko shouted in frustration. "Now I've gotta get rid of the seagull's too! If they do they're thing on the deck, then it's really gonna be a poop deck...Gonzo's not gonna like that."

"Um, Mr. Niko?" Aryll tried getting Niko's attention, but the pirate swabbie kept grumbling. "Mr. Niko?" Aryll tried again, this time a little louder. Niko still didn't hear the girl. "MR. NIKO!" Aryll shouted, getting the whole crew's attention.

"Whoa! I didn't know a girl that small could yell so loud!" Senza cried in disbelief.

"Nice one kid!" Niko said complimenting Aryll."So, whaddya want?"

"Well, the seagull's kind of already..." Aryll's voice dropped once Niko looked at what the seagulls had done.

"THEY DID WHAT?! AND TO MY NICE, CLEAN DECK?! OH NO THEY DIDN'T! Niko shouted at the top of his lungs.

Niko immediately turned his mop around and started using it as a sword, swinging at the seagulls. The seagulls flew in various directions, trying their best to avoid the angry pirate. While Niko chased after the seagulls, the rest of the crew, including Aryll, laughed at his unfortunate attempt to punish the seagulls.

When Niko returned, unsuccessful, the crew were at the point of hysterics. Niko had messy hair, ripped clothing, and a tattered mop in hand. "It's not funny guys!" Niko exclaimed.

Trying his best to contain his laughter, Gonzo said in his deep voice, "You know you have to clean this up, right?"

Gonzo's words brought upon another fit of laughter from the pirates. Niko rolled his eyes and answered, "Aye!"

Niko was in the supply closet looking for a new mop when he heard a small knock.

"Come in!" Niko responded.

The door creaked open and in came a small girl with blonde pig-tails.

"Oh, Aryll it's you." Niko said with a sigh of relief.

Niko was glad that it was Aryll. He was sure it was one of his fellow pirates coming in to laugh at him some more.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Aryll spoke with a little giggle.

"To be honest, yeah I was." Niko replied. "I was sure one of the others was coming in to pick on me some more. But, hey it's no big deal, yeah?" Niko said shrugging his shoulders. "So, you need anything, kid?" Niko asked.

Aryll's big eyes looked straight into his. "Actually, Mr. Niko, I was wondering if you could tell me a story."

Niko smiled. A story? That's all she wanted? He was good at telling stories. It was one of his favorite past times. "All right there, chum! What kinda story do you wanna hear? Pirates, Princesses, Knights, Dragons, Monsters, Fairies...?"

Aryll had to cut Niko off. "I want to hear about you."

"Me?" Niko said in shock. He was surprised. Why would a little girl want to hear about him? No one had ever wanted to hear about him before...

"How did you become a pirate?" Aryll asked.

How did he become a pirate? Well, that was a story all in itself...


	2. Chapter 2: Niko and the Gyorg

AN: Hey everyone! If you're reading this I would like to thank you for reading my story. :D It means a lot to me. I would like to apologize if my writing isn't the greatest, I'm new at this, so bear with me! Anyway, if you don't already know a gyorg is one of those shark-like creatures that is in The Legend of Zelda: the Wind Waker and The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. They are best known for following you across the sea and trying to knock you out of your boat. Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise, or any of the characters in this story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Niko and the Gyorg**

"Sit down, Aryll. This might take awhile." Niko instructed.

"Uh...Mr. Niko...We're in a supply closet..." stated Aryll.

"I know that!" Said the embarrassed Niko.

"You want me to sit on the closet floor?" Aryll asked, confused.

"Closets are the best places for telling stories! The best of the best! There is no better place in the world!" Niko exclaimed.

"You're silly!" Aryll giggled. "We should probably go back up to the others, before Gonzo gets mad. You can tell me while you're cleaning. I'll even help, you." Aryll smiled at Niko, handing him the clean mop.

"Fine..." Niko muttered. "But the closet would've been better!"

As Aryll and Niko reached the deck, they found it to be quite empty. Most of the pirates had dispersed, leaving only Gonzo, the pilot, and Zuko, the lookout, to be in sight.

"Where did everyone go?" Niko questioned, looking at the once busy deck.

"They're all taking naps, the bunch of babies they are." Replied the annoyed Gonzo. "It's about time you got back here Niko! This deck isn't gonna clean itself!" Gonzo called out from the helm.

"Yeah, right..." Niko snarked back.

"So, are you gonna tell me that story now, Mr. Niko?" Aryll questioned.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Niko responded. "It was a beautiful day. Absolutely gorgeous. Not a cloud in the sky! The perfect day to go fishing. I was just a lad back then. So, I went out on the sea in this little boat, right? And I just rowed and rowed and rowed until I found the perfect spot. So I stick my line out and it bites right away and guess what it is? A GYORG!"

Aryll's face was filled with shock.

"That's right a GYORG! My line caught a gyorg! And that's not all!" Niko exclaimed with passion.

"It's not?" Aryll asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"No! The gyorg was pulling so hard it dragged me out the boat!"

"What did you do?!" cried Aryll.

"I did the only thing I could!" Niko exclaimed. "I got my knife out and cut the line!"

Aryll's face relaxed.

"But only instead of cutting the line, I missed and hit the gyorg instead!"

Niko's voice was getting louder and some of the pirates were coming to see what was going on. Aryll's body started shaking in fear.

"The gyorg didn't like me stabbing it, so it shook me off. Thankfully, the gyorg took off after that, but it wasn't because it was scared, it had heard something else, or in this case someone else."

"Oh no!" Aryll cried.

Apparently she was the only one buying Niko's story. The rest of the pirates had gathered around to listen, but they were either shaking their heads and rolling their eyes, or chuckling at the thought of Niko stabbing a gyorg. Niko didn't seem to notice.

"The gyorg heard a little girl crying for help! She was drowning and I was the only one close enough to save her. I swam as fast as I could towards her and thankfully I was closer to her than the gyorg. I grabbed her just as she started to sink and started swimming for shore. I had to pick up speed since the gyorg was now following the both of us! I barely made it to shore, the gyorg almost had my leg, but I knew I had to save the girl. Her life was much more important than mine."

While Niko was telling his story the rest of the pirates were mumbling words like, "Lame","Gag", or "Sure".

"I had gotten there just in time. I had to preform CPR but the girl made it. She told me how I was a hero and how much she appreciated me saving her life."

Aryll interrupted Niko, "Mr. Niko, this is a cool story and all, but what does this have to do with you becoming a pirate?"

"Yeah, really?" muttered Mako.

The rest of the pirates laughed.

"I'm getting to that! You just gotta be patient!" Niko explained.

"Whatever you say..." said Nudge.

Niko continued,"So I asked the little girl how she got in the ocean and she said that her ship had been attacked by a BIG OCTO! With 20 eyes!"

"I didn't even know they came with that may eyes." Nudge muttered.

Niko resumed,"The girl asked if I could defeat the terrifying monster since I was the bravest man she had ever laid eyes on."

"Gimme a break." Gonzo complained.

"I couldn't let the little girl down, so I went after that beast!" Niko declared.

Aryll's eyes grew with admiration. "How did you know where to go?" she asked.

"Simple." Niko said. "I just followed the yellow brick road."

"What?!" cried Gonzo. "What does that even mean?!"

"It means I'm smarter than YOU, Gonzo." Niko snapped back. "And...that I need the little swabbie's room." Niko said, red color staining his cheeks. "Be right back."

**AN: Just a fun fact about gyorgs. If you want to take a pictograph in the original GameCube version of the Wind Waker to to get a figurine, all you have to do is take a picture of its' fin! Cool huh?**


End file.
